


Finally

by Adi_Bug



Series: Scarlee [1]
Category: Ideal (TV), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And the story of Virals, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, F/M, It's a weird mashup, Mash-up, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, One is based off of the Black Widow, Original Character(s), Violence, alcohol mention, and Lee is from Ideal, and basic Marvel knowledge, drug mention, sort of, weird mash up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzeh and Lee got sent to a mental institution, where Lee got out eight months before Lizzeh could. This is their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Eliza sat in a blank room staring at the only colour she cared about: her red, angry arms. They'd been scratched and bandaged and cut with anything she could find. And she meant _anything_. The nurses had cut and dulled her nails daily and kept her on constant surveillance to hopefully keep Lizzeh from hurting herself further. Of course she found other ways. Teeth. Chewing pens to a point. Removing the eraser from a pencil and using the metal end. Anything to make the pain stop and to piss off the nurses. _Anything_ to piss them off. If she was angry, why shouldn't they be? Most days she refused to take her meds, throwing fits and shoving them at the nurse distributing them. They stopped sending new ones after Eliza had screamed in a poor boy's face, giving the boy a serious shock. After that they only sent the veterans.

Eliza rarely ate. She didn't trust the food or drinks the nurses brought her. When she was allowed, she got her own food and drink. Granted, she was being paranoid, but like hell she was becoming a mush brain like everyone else in this fucking place. Eliza had been there for almost a year and had made no progress. The doctors and nurses were stumped. Few people resisted treatment for this long and this hard. They of course refused to listen that she was better off away from this hellish hole. She had made some progress, but after her boyfriend, Lee, was discharged, she became even worse than when she arrived. She moped around, was volatile and uncooperative. Fights often broke out between Eliza and a few of the female residents that made lewd comments about her Lee. They always ended up with scratches down their faces and a broken nose, Eliza always spotless. The nurses pretty much gave her a permanent residence in solitary.

This of course just fueled her fire even more. At night, in her lonely room, she screamed until her throat hurt and her lungs ached. She screamed for everything she had lost and everything that had gone wrong. Again, she heard his voice call her name. She closed her eyes, her nails poised over her arms, ready to reopen her wounds. His voice wrapped around her again and she went to dig her fingers into the delicious pain again, before a gentle hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Eliza?" Eliza jerked her wrist away, her eyes snapping open in anger. There was a sizzling, angry red hot insult on the tip of her tongue, but it died the instant she saw who was talking.

"Leslee." She turned away from her, though her body ached to be near him again.

"Come on, love. Don't be like tha'." Stiffening, she turned around. There was an incredulous look on her face, amazed he even  _tried_ to bring that up! When she spoke, her voice was pitched low, an intense anger simmering behind her words.

"Be like what? Angry that you left? Angry that I'm still here? How's life on the outside of this place? How's April?" Lee's brief fling with an intern named April still stung Lizzeh, even though they had been broken up at that point. "You want to know what my life has been like? It's fucking hell. I hate it here. I like drinking and drugs and fucking, but I haven't had anything! At least before, I could have sex with you! Now, I haven't had sex since you left _8 months ago_! Instead, I'm stuck in fucking solitary with cutting as my only release!" She thrust her arms into his face, glaring to hide the tears welling behind her eyes. When he just stared, Eliza kicked the table, causing a nurse to glare at her. She growled back at the little nurse, who simply huffed and bustled off.

"Love... I'm sorry. I had to get us a place to stay. So that I could get you out of here and we could be together--"

"Bullshit! You left me because I'm too crazy for you to handle! Crazy Lizzeh, stuck in the fucking asylum while I'm out here with my drugs and drink, having fun! Who the fuck cares about that crazy bitch?!"

"Oi! I care about that crazy bitch!" Lee pulled his angry girl into his arms, petting her hair gently, even though he himself was tense. A frown skated across his face as he noticed her hair was choppy and short beneath his hands, and nowhere near the softness it used to be.  _We'll fix that_. She shoved away from him, growling faintly.

"I cut it with glass," she said shortly, noticing his staring.

"Why?" Not that he didn't like it, because it looked good on her, but he wanted to know why.

"Because I wanted to and I just-- Ugh!" She screamed in frustration and anger, the first one she'd let loose outside of her room since Lee had abandoned her. The nurse ushered them out into the courtyard before she could stir up the other patients. There, Lee took the beating he knew he would get, mentally and physically.

"YOU LEFT ME! _Alone_! Do you not realize how _scary_ this place is alone?! I can't-- I barely make it through the day!" Eliza let another scream be torn from her throat, hitting the metal picnic table with her fists, blood spattering slightly across the table. Now Lee wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms. Her anger turned physical against him now as she scratched at him and shoved out of his grip.

"You _BETRAYED ME!_ " _Crack._ His head snapped right with a hard smack to his jaw. "You got to go free while I suffered! And you didn't fucking care that I was here alone! I have pills forced into my throat daily! _I WAS ALONE! YOU LEFT ME HERE, ALONE!_ _ **I HATE YOU**!_ " She screamed again, falling to the ground, broken, as she cried and sobbed. Lee sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. Finally, she relented, collapsing into a boneless heap in his lap.

"I don't want to be broken..." her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face. Lee's heart broke as he watched his strong Lizzeh shatter in front of him.

"I'll get you out today. That's why I'm here, Lizzeh. I can't stand being without you. I'm 18 now, so I'll get you out. You'll be fine..." He rubbed circles on her back gently, blinking back his own tears. 

"Really?" She sniffed and rubbed her nose, looking up at him, fragile hope in her eyes.

"Of course, love." He pushed hair from her face, kissing her forehead. He knew the nurses would take some convincing, but he had the paper work that said she was an emancipated minor, therefore, could legally leave at any point. Lizzeh, of course,  _wasn_ _'t_ , but the paperwork wasn't hard to get. He just found something of her mum's, copied that signature and then Lizzeh's, and voila. Seventeen-year-old Lizzeh was now an legally and adult.

"I want a drink," was the first thing out of her mouth as they made their way inside the building again, Lee pulling the paper work from his satchel as he promised they would hit a pub first thing.

"What about drugs?" Excitement bubbled through her and ran into her voice, causing Lee to smile.

"My place, of course."

"Sex?" She could barely contain herself, trying her best to keep from bouncing on her feet like a kid.

"Once you've had enough coke," he told her with a smirk. They grinned at each other and he kissed her gently. Lee relaxed as he felt her soft mouth on his again. He'd missed her so much. He squeezed her tighter to him, deepening the kiss. He wanted her right now, but that would have to wait. They pulled away, soft sighs leaving both of them.

"Ready?" He asked before he handed the nurses the paperwork

"Since the first day." Together, hand in hand, they waiting from them to discharge Eliza. The nurses frowned, noticed how relaxed and happy she was and didn't insist she stay longer.

"Though, I would suggest you see a therapist, Eliza. It might help you some," said the veteran nurse, who had been the only one to slightly tame the wild girl. The wild girl nodded, smiling.

"I think I might."  _Not_. One little event wouldn't change her completely. "Thanks for putting up with me. I'm sorry for any trouble I caused." Whatever. Eliza loved the trouble, she reveled in it. The nurse smiled, thinking Lizzeh had genuinely changed her attitude since her boyfriend had walked in.  _As if_. 

They retrieved Lizzeh's stuff and she changed into her street clothes, glad to be in something other than white and pale blue. Black felt _so_ nice after a year in a white world. Eliza took a deep breath as they walked out of the gates before sobs racked her body. Lee spun around, pulling her to him tightly, worry consuming him.

"Lizzeh?!"

"I just-- I never thought I'd get to leave..." She sniffed and swallowed hard before smiling. Lee relaxed and held her close as they headed to his sleek motorcycle and climbed on. He handed her her helmet before running through a mental list: _First things first. Vodka. Then several lines of coke and some very needed, intense sex and they'd be on the right track._

"Love ya' Lizzeh," he said as he settled his helmet on. He squeezed her thigh before turning the bike on.

"I love you too Lee," she said as she relaxed against his back.

"Always?" he asked, turning around to make sure she was secure. Lizzeh leaned forward to whisper where he could hear her.

"Forever." He grinned an revved before taking off down the long driveway towards civilization. Soon, they'd be together like they had been and everything would be fine. Finally.


End file.
